


Lessons in Physics

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure what he had expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Physics

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones of course, all the grand high Mucky Mucks do. No money was made from this and no copyright infringement is intended. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 

 

 **Title:** Lessons in Physics  
 **Genre:** Bones; Brennan/Booth  
 **Rating:** R; rated for implied sexual content  
 **Timeline:** *written previously so now AU of course* *grin* - Sometime at the end of, or after the fourth season

* * *

He wasn't sure what he had expected. What he had imagined certainly, but not what he had expected. But expected or imagined, he hadn't seen this coming. This slow mapping of his soul with her fingertips, her hands, her mouth. His own lips, his tongue, his teeth, tasting the secrets of her. The way her curves fit with rough perfection into his edges. The way those edges were smoothed by her planes. Shadows and light playing a chiaroscuro game of tag over her skin. Sweat and love playing its own games over his. Lessons in physics being learned beneath the cool cotton sheets of his bed.

He wasn't sure what they had expected or imagined when they began this, but he was certain that in that moment they were more than friends, more than partners, more than lovers... they were one.


End file.
